clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia Satu
Nia is an elvish mage who at times seems to be as light in her head as she is on her feet. Back Story Having spent her youngest years in the Fielli Highlands moved to Ultenn to increase her magic ability which she inherited from her father. While at the school she delighted in the summoning magic and experimental magic taught there, and gained a fondness for those who were summoned. After many years of study Nia set out with fellow student, Pista Anar, set out to travel around Elgardt. On their journey they were travelling out of curiosity, to learn more, gain ideas and material for possible future spells to be designed and studied at the school, and to promote the school among young magic learners. They were down near Rencastle, having just returned from Chelne by boat, when they heard news of the war and the destruction of Ultenn. They quickly changed their plans and tried to make great haste, hoping that the news was false or at least other surviving students. After confirming the truth of the news the two wandered downhearted and half lost in what to do. They stuck to the western side of Elgardt to avoid falling prey to Darkan’s strict policy on magic users. This ended up being a poor choice as while travelling through the outer edges of the Ruilum forest one evening when they were set upon by a cocky lone soldier of the Luminous Order. In a frantic attempt at defence Nia and Pista cast a light burst and freeze spell upon the soldier. Despite these hitting their mark, and the soldier both losing his sword and unable to move, their spells still hit too late, as Pista had been struck with a fatal blow. Nia desperately tried to tend her friend’s wounds, but not having trained in healing magic quickly lost the battle. Swarming with the sorrow of the destruction of Ultenn and the anger from now losing Pista, Nia’s mind clouded over with rage. Not thinking she took up the dropped sword and coming up behind the soldier who was still struggling against the binding vines. Giving a angered swing of the sword she struck his neck. While not having enough force to remove his head, the blow did cause him to bleed out quickly. As the anger lost its edge and Nia came back to herself she could feel the destructive chaos of magic trying to swallow her whole. Not wanting to risk being destroyed by magic which had brought such happiness to her life she decided to take measures against it. After burying Pista at the base of a tree and marking it with runes she set about conducting a meditation ritual she had learnt at the school just before leaving. She was not certain that it would work, but she put her faith in the research and teachings of those she called her kin. Once it was finished the destructive magic had lost its hold of her, but had done so at a cost. The ritual had set up a protective wall against the chaos, but she had lost some of her knowledge, ability and faculties. Before leaving Nia took the soldier’s sword as a reminder of what was lost, what could be lost, and to help appear less of a target to the Luminous Order and others participating in the mage hunts. Over time she ended up headed back to the town of her childhood to find her parents and younger sibling gone and no signs of what had happened to them. Having no ties left she continued wandering around Elgardt doing to regain enjoyment and happiness with her way of life. Characteristics Nia is smaller then most elves told about in grand tales, but doesn't really give much thought to it. She tends to prefer to dress in browns and greens and enjoys playing with words when in the right mood. Category:Characters Category:Elf